Totally Kyle: The Series
by Ileana DuBaer
Summary: CHAPTER 7! A whole series of Totally Kyles I'm gonna do when I'm feeling hyper or stupid. Rated PG as insurance for what my crazy brain will think of in future chapters. WARNING: DON'T READ IF YOU DON'T LIKE THE AMANDA SHOW OR TOTALLY KYLE!
1. Totally Kyle Eats Ice Cream

Disclaimer: Seriously, I don't own anything, so don't even bother to sue me. Even if you did, it's not like you'd get much.

I'm not a really big fan of the Amanda Show, but one day my sister and I started to come up with these really stupid Totally Kyles, so...here's a whole series of them. Please R&R!!

* * *

From his garage, it's Totally Kyle!!!

Kyle: [stops playing guitar] One day, I was like, going through the freezer for like, some ice cream, and when I found it, I like, started eating it out of the carton, when I like, thought that it was missing some, like, sugar, so I like went and drizzled like, a whole bottle of chocolate syrup on it, when my mom like, walked in, and she was like, "Kyle why is that gravy all over your ice cream?", and I like, swallowed my ice cream and gravy and was like....."Oh..."

That was Totally Kyle!!!

Kyle: Totally!!! [starts jamming on guitar]

* * *

Okay.. .say it's stupid if you want to, but I'll be back with another one soon. Until then!!! 


	2. Totally Kyle Takes a Walk

Special thanks to jalskjdfaklsjfs for being my first reviewer. This one's for you!

* * *

From his garage, it's Totally Kyle!!! 

Kyle: Like, one day, I was like, taking a walk, when like, I saw this wacky dude that was wearing like, a blue uniform and this like, really big sack, so I walked up to him and was like, "Dude, officer, what kind of gun do you have in there??", when he like, shoved this newspaper at me, and like, ran off, when my mom stuck her head out the door and was like, "Kyle! Why did you scare off the mailman?" and I was like... "Oh.." 

And that was Totally Kyle!!! 

Kyle: Totally!!! [resumes guitar playing]

* * *

Another strange idea that popped into my head out of nowhere. Did I mention that I loooooove reviews?? (hint, hint) 


	3. Totally Kyle Goes to the Movies

This one is for _getfuzzyfan04, Fiona-Angel_, and _LilyR2_ for reviewing my last chapter. I also got a review from _doesn't matter_ complaining about how stupid this is, and I can't say anything about it cuz I literally invited you to say that. N E ways, today is June 4 '04, and I'm happy & hyper cuz this movie-which-must-not-be-named is out, (if you still don't get it, read on) and that is what inspired me to do this chapter. Enjoy!!!

* * *

From his garage...it's Totally Kyle!!! 

Kyle: Um...like, today, my friend and I like, went to see this movie, so I like, sat down with all my popcorn with extra butter and like, soda, when the movie, like, started, and so I'm sitting there watching it when I was like..."Dude, where's the three hairy otters?". Then my friend's like "Dude, this is _Harry Potter 3_", and I was like..."Oh..." 

And that was Totally Kyle!!! 

Kyle: Totally! [brushes hair from eyes]

* * *

Yes!!! That was dedicated to Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban. 

Unfortunately, I have to wait till tomorrow to see it. ...sigh... can't wait!!! Review on your way out!


	4. Totally Kyle Watches TV

I'm back! Sorry for the delay. I have no excuses. N E ways, I saw the movie mentioned in the previous chapter! It was totally awesome. Weird thing is that they gave Hogwarts a lot more wild terrain than was present in the previous two movies. Wacky, but still cool. AND DAN WENT FROM CUTE LITTLE BOY TO TOTAL HOTTIE! I saw a really recent picture of him and he looks even better! Sorry...this probably isn't the best place to go on and on about that... but hey, Tom's cool too, though my friends were really dissappointed that Sean wasn't in it. 

About this chapter...the inspiration hit me during gym today, and it is totally dedicated to getfuzzyfan04, paladinraines, and Kikyo Kurama. Thanx 4 all those whitty reviews! Now...Chapter the 4th!

* * *

From his garage...it's Totally Kyle! 

Kyle: One day, I was like, sitting on the couch watching tv, when my mom like, walks in and switches channels and I'm like,"Dude! Look at that caveman with his club!", when my mom's all..."Um...that's just a baseball game, Kyle." and I'm like..."Oh..." 

That was Totally Kyle! 

Kyle: Totally!

* * *

**getfuzzyfan04:** anytime! and you get props for this chappy too! 

**paladinraines:**Thank you! I think I started reading one of your stories and I'll stick in a Hilbilly thing next chapter. 

**Kikyo Kurama:** Glad you like it. TELLITUBIES? they are so totally twisted. I had to watch the French version with my cousin once...all I could understand was the bonjour! at the end of the song... 

Next chappy is for all who review this one...so hop to it!


	5. Totally Kyle Washes His Hair

OMG! I AM SO SORRY! It's been so long since I've updated! Got a good excuse though...I was away...on a seven day cruise to...drum roll please...BERMUDA! Yay! I got a nice tan, met a hot bartender on the ship...saw rich people's houses...y'noe, people like the former mayor of New York...that Aster dude that was on the Titanic...Russel Crowe...and now I'm in Vermont again. I'm like WHERE'S THE SEA??? WHERE'S MY ROOM STEWARD??? WHERE'S THE BARTENDER??? WHERE'S THE PALM TREES??? WHERE'S THE- 

_FIve Minutes Later..._

Okay...let's start over...pant pant... This chapter is dedicated to getfuzzyfan4,ashtonkutcherluver1, raven2xhh, dawnsona, and the above mentioned BARTENDER. Enjoy!

* * *

From his garage...IT'S TOTALLY KYLE!!! 

Kyle: One time, I was like...washing my hair going like rub-a-dub-dub and a scrub-a-dub-dub, when my mom like, busts in and is like... "Kyle, did you see my...DETERGENT?!?! Why are you putting that stuff in your hair?" and I'm all like..."Oh..." 

That Was Totally Kyle! 

-_Applause_-

* * *

Okay...don't ask where _that_ came from.   
Crap...My comments are longer than the story...so I'll shut up and let you review! Off you go! 


	6. Double Totally Kyle

I'm back...in case u were wondering where this so called 'dedicated author' was for the past week, how 'bout away at a week long summer instituite at UVM? still...I feel bad for not updating... so here's **2** chapters in one! Yay! And of course, it is dedicated to all who reviewed my last chappy! (not that it was long enough to call a chapter!) If you don't know who you are, look below. k...here goes!

* * *

From his garage it's Totally Kyle! 

Kyle: ...so like, one time, I was in like, web design class, when my teacher was like..."Kids! Open up an html document!" so I'm all like ..."but what if I don't have hotmail?" and my teacher was all..."Kyle, html means hyper text mark-up language..." and I'm like..."Oh"... 

That was Totally Kyle! 

Kyle: Totally!

* * *

so thanks to MariksMyra1614's great review, here's the same Totally Kyle without the likes (no...this doesn't count as the second one) 

From his garage it's Totally Kyle! 

Kyle: One time, I was in web design class when the teacher looked at us and said..."Kids! Open up an html document!" so I asked her "but what if I don't have hotmail?" so my teacher told me that html meant hyper text mark-up language and I sat there and uttered a small "...oh" 

That was Totally Kyle! 

Kyle: Totally!

* * *

he sounds so bland and normal without the all those likes! Freaky... but that was just an experiment. Here's the second one as promised. 

From his garage, it's Totally Kyle! 

Kyle: One time, my mum got me a BIG jug of animal crackers so I like, grabbed a handful, but when I saw a broken cracker and dumped out the whole carton, my mom's all like..."KYLE! What did you do that for???" and I'm all like..."Like...it said not to eat if the seal was broken...and it was..." 

That was Totally Kyle! 

Kyle: Totally!

* * *

Review TIme! 

**dawnsona**: If his mum es normal I wonder what his dad was like...and thank you for accepting my absurdity! 

**paladinraines: **roadkill...still thinking bout that one! 

**Naraku's-lovely-girl:** Thank you, thank you, and THANK YOU! for a awesome review and putting this and me onto your favorites! 

**Chickabiddy(and her cousin):** so you don't like Totally Kyle and still gave me a totally supportive review...WHAT MORE COULD A HUMBLE AUTHOR ASK FOR? btw I so understand your the going-to-a-school-where-all-the-ugly-and-immature-boys-are comment. 

**Lexibrods93:** I agree...I've been trying to make my chappies longer... 

**Kaylee!:** hey...you just made my day! 

**MariksMyra161:** Thanks for the constructive critism and inspiration...you said 'fewer likes' but I tried no likes... 

**sporty-girl-that-loves-hpb (and friend):** Glad u had a good time! 

**fred:** Um...you don't really have to read this if u don't like the Amanda Show... 

Once again, thank you for all your wonderful reviews. I'd never thought I'd reach the double digits! but u guys gave me 23! Without you, i'd be nothing! I'm so happy that I won't ask for any this time! HAVE A MARVELOUS DAY!


	7. Totally Kyle and His Amplifying System

Hello everyone! -recieves glares- yeah, I know, it's been 11 months since I've updated... no excuses. Within those eleven months though, I have completed another year of high school. Sans the finals, which start...**TOMORROW**. So...why am I here writing to you? Well, I'm actually supposed to be in gym but I got kicked off the bike trip last class because...well, it's actually a long story. Read my blog for my rants. is for **fanfiction**!

Just a little reminder that Ileana owns **nothing**. And this chapter is for _dawnsona, triquetraperson, paladinraines, johhnydeppluver26, Maniac Magic Girl, Lighting-Dono, and Amy Lee._

* * *

**(Cheesy Annoucer Voice) From his garage... **

**It's ToTaLlY KyLe!1!1!**

**(Kyle stops playing guitar, looks glumly at the camera, and speaks) "Like... one time, I was playing guitar in my garage and my friend walks in and was totally like... "hey Kyle, can I borrow your speakers?" andi'm all like, "sure!" butthen he's like, "uh...Kyle? you're guitar's kinda plugged into thehole where you inflate a car tire..." and i'm like..."oh..."**

**(THE CHEESLY ANNOUNCER VOICE RETURNS!) Aaand that was ToTaLlY KyLe!1!1!**

* * *

omg that has GOT TO BE my **dumbest** idea by far. i'll come up with something better before i leave for summer. 

I remember a reviewer asking me to do a hillbilly series. I promised to do something about it last chappy, but I obviously forgot. I'm definitly **not** going to do a series on it but the following lines are what I'll give as a small attempt. I don't remember anything about this part of the show...but i'll do my best.

s-s-s-s-s-s

Girl says, "NOK NOK"

Guy says, "HOOSE DERE?"

Girl says, "(insert object)"

Guy says, "(object) HOO?"

Girl says, "IME GONNA HEET UR HEAD WEETH A (object)!"

Guy + Girl start laughing, "HEH HEH! HUH HUH HUH!"

s-s-s-s-s-s

Yeah, I obviously don't know their names. That's all I'm gonna do with hillbilly! And I found an awesome **tk in one of my reviews**:

_"like this one time i was like at band camp and I saw this instrument and i was all like dude look at that cannon and my friend Leif was all like dude that's a tuba and I was all like oh" _by paladinraines

**About the cheesy 'says' I use and the parenthesis:** Yeah, I kinda had to change the format because released a statemend reminding us that scripts aren't allowed. Just ignore it, though. Next time, I'll talk about what I get out of writing tk's. I learned about doing stuff like this in an art museum.

Thanks for reading! You must have been reeeeeeeeealy bored to sit through all of that babble : )


End file.
